custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Safety Friends (in BarneyandRockoFan's dream)
Barney's Safety Friends is a Barney Home Video. This was originally released in September 2, 1997. It is a semi-remake of the 1992 Season 1 episode, "Playing It Safe". Plot Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids learn about safety, with Barney as a doctor, and Jason and Robert as ambulance drivers. Later, when BJ slips on a toy city bus and falls down onto some of the other toys, and gets an owe on his tail, everyone clean up the mess. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) The Story - The Little Red Riding Hood *Barney - Narrator *Baby Bop - The Little Red Riding Hood *Tosha - Mother *Kim - Grandma *BJ - The Wolf Song List #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together! #Three Little Monkeys #The Traffic Light Song #The Barney Bag #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Riding in the Car #The Wheels on the Bus #Look Both Ways #When I Walk Across the Street #Splashin' in the Bath #In the Kitchen #Mish Mash Soup #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck! #The Stranger Song #Clean Up, Clean Up! #I Love You End Credit Music #Clean Up, Clean Up! #Riding in the Car #The Traffic Light Song #Buckle Up My Seatbelt Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. **The Season 4 Pilot. **The start of Barney & Friends' Second Era and Post Movie (September 2, 1997). **The only Second Era/Post-Movie episode to continue use of the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices til the cosutume/voice change in the Season 4 premiere "First Day of School" in November 17, 1997. **The first use of the 1997-2002 Barney doll. **The final use of the Season 3 intro for the theme song, and the only Second Era episode to use it. **The last regular appearences of Jason and Tosha. They would later return in the Season 5 home video "Sing and Dance with Barney". **The last use of the of the Season 3 Barney, (1996) Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices til the second movie "Barney's Stuupendous Book Adventure" and Season 10B-present. **The second time BJ falls or lays down. This time, he slips on a toy city bus, and hurts his tail a little. Also, BJ's injury is similar to Barney's in "Playing It Safe", but slightly smaller. *References to Playing it Safe are made. *The version of I Love You was a combination of the "Barney's Big Surprise" arrangement and an arrangement which will later be used in "Rhyme Time Rhythm" Quotes * BJ: Well, it seems that safety rules are important, Barney. * Barney: It sure does, and that is true, BJ. * (BJ and Baby Bop start walking away, but BJ slips on a toy car) * BJ: WHOA!! * Baby Bop: (panicked beyond words) BJ, LOOK OUT FOR THAT WALL! * (BJ crashes into the wall, offscreen. It shows BJ lying on his side. Everyone runs to help him.) * Barney: It looks like we forgot one more safety rule. When you're done playing, you should always clean up or someone will slip on a toy and fall. Are you okay, BJ? * BJ: I'm fine, except my tail hurts. Can you please do something to fix this? * Barney: Well, here's a bandage. Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995 Version) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) Closing #End Credits #Actimates Barney trailer #Barney's It's Raining, It's Pouring... trailer #Joe Scruggs VHS trailer #Barney's Musical Scrapbook trailer #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997)